


Bound and Determined

by swordsandshields15



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordsandshields15/pseuds/swordsandshields15
Summary: A binding spell is cast to confirm Emma's True Love with Hook. It doesn't exactly work out that way.





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh my God!” Mary Margaret screeched as she slapped her hand over Neal’s eyes.

David reached across the diner table, trapped in his spot on the inside of the booth. “Regina, get off of my daughter!”

Across the table, Emma buried her hands in Regina’s hair as Regina continued her oral assault on Emma’s mouth. David and Mary Margaret thrashed in the booth looking very much like a Three Stooges impersonation in an attempt to reach the two women who were quickly approaching second base.

“Get it, Sheriff!” Leroy called from the counter as Emma’s hand moved from Regina’s hair to her ass, squeezing and pulling the brunette more on top of her.

David finally managed to shove his wife and son to the edge of the booth and quickly moved around to try to separate the make-out session. He swatted at Emma’s ass-planted hand as she tried to wave him off. He eventually got his arms fully around Regina’s waist and tugged. David held Regina, who squirmed and reached back for Emma.

“David, release me! I will destroy you!” She yelled, her feet kicking in the air as he held her off of the ground.

Emma moved out of her seat in the booth to close the distance. “Dad! Put her down!”

The whole diner’s attention was now on the ruckus being caused by Storybrooke’s most prominent family. Granny and Ruby ran out from the kitchen.

“Ruby! Help! Grab my baby!” Mary Margaret cried. 

Ruby looked between the laughing child in her friend’s arms and the blonde woman scrambling out of the booth to grab on to the mayor in David’s arms. 

“Which one?” She asked before deciding to restrain the blonde. The diner erupted in a wave of shouts.

“Rubes, I swear to God, let me go! We’re fine!”

“David, PUT ME DOWN!”

“Jesus, Emma! Stop kicking!”

“Why are you acting this way?”

“Let them put on a show, sister!”

“There’s no rough housing in my diner! Take it outside!”

The bell over the door rang as Hook stepped into the diner, eyes bulging at the scene he walked in on.

“HEY!” He yelled over the noise. “What in the bloody hell is happening?” He asked, moving towards Emma.

“Hook! Help us separate Regina and Emma!” Mary Margaret said.

“Are they fighting?” Hook asked as he steps between the two women, facing Emma. He reaches up to touch her cheek. Emma grimaces and jerks her head back, slamming Ruby in the nose.

“Ow! Shit, Emma!” Ruby exclaimed, letting go of Emma to hold her throbbing nose. Emma surged forward until Hook wrapped his arms around her upper body.

“Hook, get your hands off of her!” Regina yelled, still struggling in David’s arms. “Damn it, David. I will fireball your ass from here to Wonderland if you don’t let go!” She stopped reaching for Emma and brought her hand up to flourish.

“No magic, Regina!” David yelped and started swatting to keep her hands down. “No! No magic!”

A high pitched whistle pierced through the noise from the diner counter where Granny stood, fingers in mouth. “Enough!” She bellowed, effectively gaining the attention of the chaotic scene. “I don’t care what is happening. Take it outside, and let my customers eat in peace!”

Regina huffed and stopped struggling in David’s arms. He looked at his daughter before slowly lowering Regina so her feet could reach the floor. Hook raised his arms in surrender, letting Emma rush forward to hold Regina’s hands in her own. The women both exhaled in relief as their hands made contact.

“Everyone back to the loft,” sighed Mary Margaret as she bounced Neal in her arms. “Hands to yourselves, you two!” She grimaced as their group made it’s way out of the diner and down the street. She turned back to Ruby, who now had an ice pack on her nose. “Can you get Henry after school and keep him? Just… try to keep him from hearing about this. It’ll traumatize him. It’s traumatized me…”

****

“Exactly what did I miss?” Bristled Hook as he watched his girlfriend practically sitting in Regina’s lap on the couch at the loft.

David moved to sit on the couch and slapped Regina’s hand, which was straying towards his daughter’s ass. “PG hands under my roof!”

Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. “Technically speaking, my curse created this place. So everything in Storybrooke is mine,” she smirked at Emma and continued, “to do what I want with who I want.”

Emma’s eyes widened as she growled her approval and leaned into Regina for a quick open-mouthed kiss.

Mary Margaret came out of the bedroom. “Okay. Neal is finally asleep, hopefully not reliving that nightmare from the diner. Can we please try to figure out what is happening? Emma, why are all over Regina all of a sudden?”

“God, are you kidding me?” Emma asked while running her eyes over Regina’s body. “Look at her. Who wouldn’t want to fu-”

“Okay,” Mary Margaret interrupted, “Yes! Good point, Emma.”

“Snow!” David exclaimed.

“I just meant, uh,” she stuttered and cleared her throat. “I meant, stop talking.” She looked back to Emma and Regina. “But one second you two are arguing over Emma’s fries at lunch, and the next you’re…” She gestured at them and exasperatedly finished, “pawing at each other.”

“Mmmmm, I don’t know what I can tell you, Mom. I just felt like I had wasted enough time.” Emma explained without looking away from Regina. Regina smiled and stroked the blonde hair.

“It was such a clarifying moment. Everything went from fuzzy to,” Regina shook her head and sighed, “Em-ma.” She inhaled deeply, like she was trying to breathe in Emma’s essence.

“Christ, Regina. Exactly. I just need to get my hands all over your fucking sweet bo-”

“Emma! We use respectful words!” Snow chided.

Regina chuckled and pulled Emma even closer. “Snow White, your daughter can disrespect me with her mouth alllll niiight if she wants,” she purred as Emma’s mouth latched on to the brunette’s neck.

A loud slam caused David and Mary Margaret to look away from the couch to their front door, then to kitchen where Hook had been pacing.

“Hook?” Mary Margaret called out before looking back to the couch. “Regina, keep your shirt on!”

****

The door of the pawn shop slammed open as Hook walked in.

“Rumplestiltskin! Show yourself, crocodile!” He bellowed as he stalked towards the counter. Gold made his way from the backroom, smirking, with Belle quickly following behind.

“Hello again, Killian,” Gold said. “Twice in one day? This is a treat.”

“You double crossing imp! What did you give me earlier?” Hook demanded. “Because it sure as hell did not do what you said it would!”

“Really, dearie? I’m quite surprised. Usually my potions and spells work flawlessly. Are you sure it wasn’t operator error?”

“Rumple,” Belle sighed and shook her head. “What did the two of you do now?”

“He said it was a spell to confirm mine and Emma’s True Love. That it would bind our attraction!”

“I think I actually said it would bind Emma’s attraction to her True Love, therefore confirming it.”

Hook slammed his fist on the counter, red faced and seething. “That’s what I just said!”

Gold huffed out a laugh. “No, pirate. You insinuated yourself into the equation. I never said you were part of it. Now, let me guess. At this very moment, our dear savior is happily infatuated with someone else? Whoever could that be, dearie.”

“It makes no sense!” Hook yelled.

“How many curses have your kisses with Emma broken?” Rumplestiltskin asked as he moved around his counter to face Hook. “How often have your combined efforts created magic? How many sacrifices have the two of you made for one another that protected a realm? Why, in all honesty, would you believe yourself to be that woman’s True Love?”

Hook’s mouth gaped, and he huffed as he raised his hook into the air. “Now, you listen-”

“Killian!” Belle exclaimed as Gold looked on the verge of reducing the pirate to ashes. “Hook. Perhaps you should calm yourself before someone gets hurt.” At Hook’s smirk to Gold, Belle added, “You, Killian. Before you get hurt. Why don’t you tell us what is actually happening?”

Hook looked down to the floor and mumbled under his breath. “MmanGinnhandswithton.”

“Once again with more volume, dearie.”

“Emma and Regina can’t keep their hands off each other. And there’s… tongue.”

Belle’s eyes bulged as she looked at Gold with a huge smile. “Ahem, well. That could be, um, ambiguous as a result?” At Hook’s hopeful look, she grimaced. “Actually, that sounds pretty confirmed. Do they know why it’s happening?”

“Not exactly,” Hook grumbled. “I was on my way to lunch to meet Emma and her parents. My plan was to propose after our love was bound. I apparently didn’t realize how immediate the effects would be.”

“Or that they would lead your girlfriend into her best friend’s arms… and perhaps bed at this point,” laughed Gold.

Belle gasped. “They can’t do anything under a spell! That’s not right! Go tell them, Hook!”

“Emma got herself into this mess!” Hook yelled.

“You cast the spell, you imbecile!”

“Fine, maybe I did. But I won’t sit idly by while my True Lo-”

“I think we’ve established you’re not-”

“FINE!” Hook bellowed. “I won’t sit idly by while Emma finds her happy ending in the mayor’s pants! She’s with Snow and David. Call them if you must. My hands are clean of this entire family and this cursed town!”

Hook stomped from the shop while Belle picked up the phone. “We need to have a serious conversation about love and attraction spells, mister,” she said to Rumple as the phone rang. “Go find the antidote!” As she watched him move to the back of the shop, she heard the other end of the line pick up.

“Put… Let go, Regina! You will not… DAVID!”

“Snow? It’s Belle!”

“Belle? Hi, this isn’t a great time. Emma Swan, you are not stripping!”

“It’s about your, um, situation. Rumple and I are coming over with a solution.”

“Make it fast! It’s like herding cats! Regina, poof that pole away right now!” The line disconnected, and Belle hurried to the backroom.

“Rumple, we should-”

“It’s ready, love,” Gold said, holding up a small vial. “Perhaps I underestimated the strength of this spell on such, let’s say, repressed subjects?”

Belle crinkled her nose. “Perhaps, but I’m not helping when Regina and Emma come for their reckoning, my love. Let’s go clean up Hook’s mess.”

****

After Gold helped magic away the mini “dancing” area in the loft and separated Emma and Regina, Belle mixed the potion into two mugs of tea and explained everything Hook had done.

“I’m not drinking that!” Regina huffed. “It doesn’t matter what you think does. I’ll always want Emma.”

“ You can’t keep us apart. We are two consenting adults!” Emma pouted.

“You aren’t right now,” Belle said as she passed the tea to the blonde. “But this will help.”

“And if you drink that,” David added, “then we will stop trying to separate you.”

“David!” Snow yelped. “No, we-”

“Wait, Snow! I want to hear what the shepherd has to say.” Regina said as she reached for her mug. “If we drink this now, you’ll leave us alone? We may freely leave in peace and spend the night without further interruption?”

David sighed. “Yes. Just please drink.”

Regina and Emma looked at each other across the room. Regina bit her bottom lip, and Emma winked. The both raised their mugs to drink at the same time. A few moments later, Regina gasped and dropped her mug. Emma shook her head in confusion, then looked up at Regina again.

“Wait!” Emma called. But it was too late. Regina had already disappeared in a plume of purple smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll call this an M-lite rating. I hope y'all enjoy!

“Emma, sweetie?” Mary Margaret said softly.

“I’m so sorry, but I really can’t talk about this right now,” Emma said as she jumped up to grab her jacket. Then she grimaced. “Or ever. Can you just watch Henry for the night while I talk to Regina?”

“Of course,” said David. “But what about Hook? Should we try to find him for you?”

“He, um…” Belle started softly. “He might actually be gone already.”

“Great! He’s literally the last thing on my mind right now,” Emma huffed. “He had no right to cast any spell without talking to me. As far as I’m concerned, we’re through. I have to find Regina.”

With a final look of concentration and a flourish of her hands, she left her parents, Gold, and Belle with a cloud of white magic. A few moments later, she reappeared on the porch of 108 Mifflin. She took a moment to take a breath and wondered if she should text Regina before knocking. After a few more moments, the door swung open.

“Were you planning on coming in at any point,” Regina drawled. “Or are you just camping out on my porch for the night?”

Emma gave her a tight smile and shrugged a shoulder. “I… I just didn’t know if you’d want to see me, I guess?”

Regina stepped aside and walked away toward the study. Emma took the fact that she hadn’t needed to dodge a fireball or wasn’t flung across the walkway as a good sign. She stepped inside, closed the door, and followed Regina.

“Drink, Miss Swan?”

“God, yes. Whatever you’re having.”

“Neat?” Regina asked.

“Uh, nifty?”

Regina rolled her eyes. “Do you want your bourbon neat or on the rocks, Emma?”

A nervous laugh huffed from Emma’s chest. “Sorry. Yeah. Neat is great.”

Regina poured two doubles of bourbon and made her way to the couch next to Emma. Emma took her glass and gave another half-smile.

“Sorry,” she said, taking a small sip.

“You already said that,” Regina replied after a small swallow. “I don’t think you actually have anything to apologize for. Except for having an increasingly obsessive and manipulative boyfriend, perhaps.”

Emma scoffed. “Believe me, that’s over.”

Regina raised her eyebrows. “You spoke to him already?”

“Uh, not exactly,” Emma mumbled. She took a bigger drink and let the alcohol burn down her throat. “Belle and Gold think he left. After he saw… you know. The results?”

“So, we’re just jumping right into that conversation, are we?” Regina asked, finishing her drink.

“I mean, I tried to strip for you. On a pole that you provided.” Emma groaned and brought a hand up to her flushed face. “In my parent’s living room. Jesus Christ, I’m going to kill Hook. I’m going to track him down, and…”

“I think,” Regina interrupted, “That you’ve wasted enough time and energy on Captain Creeper, dear.”

Emma finished her drink and passed her tumbler to Regina. The drinks were refreshed, then sipped slowly in silence after Regina returned. Emma drummed her fingers on her leg while trying to sneak glances at Regina, who kept her eyes on her drink or her hands… or her legs, or the floor, or the ceiling, or…

“Are you not looking at me because you’re embarrassed for me or of me?” Emma asked.

“Emma,” Regina sighed. “I’m not embarrassed. No, wait. I am embarrassed, but not of you.” She sighed again and continued. “I feel like we didn’t have control of the situation, and it-”

“Gives you the squicks?” Emma added with a crinkled nose.

Regina let out a small puff of laughter. “Sure. To put it very lightly. Yes, I am sufficiently squicked, Miss Swan.”

“Do you, um,” Emma took a deep breath. “Doyouthinkyouwanttotryitagain?”

Regina turned her body toward Emma and set their tumblers on the small table in front of them. “Are you offering to strip for me for real, Emma?” Regina asked with a slight smirk.

“No!” Emma exclaimed. At Regina’s teasing pout, she answered. “I meant, maybe not that. Yet. But the other, uh, things. If you think that spell was… uh… right? About us?” She stammered.

Regina slid her hand to the lapel of Emma’s jacket, flicking a fingertip along the blonde’s collarbone. “I think, Emma, that I don’t care about the implications of that idiotic spell right now. I just know that now that I’ve had your lips on mine, I don’t want to go back to just friends or co-parents or-”

The rest of Regina’s sentence was cut off when Emma pressed their lips together suddenly. Regina gripped Emma’s jacket tighter and moaned into the kiss, leaning backwards to pull Emma on to her lap. They sank into the kiss, letting the intensity settle for a moment before Emma rolled her hips downward, grinding further into Regina’s thighs.

Emma broke the kiss and leaned back to look in to Regina’s half-lidded eyes. Regina moved her hands to Emma’s hips then her thighs then her hips again. She continued her slow strokes while they breathed heavily. Emma broke the silence.

“I really don’t want to break the mood or anything, but are you sure you want this? Am I… uh. Am I-”

“Emma,” Regina murmured. “You are exactly what I want. This isn’t precisely how I imagined this happening, but it’s happening. And I like it. Do... do you want to keep going? Or we could stop?”

“No!” Emma said. “No, yeah. I want this. You.”

Regina smiled and breathed in relief. “Thank god. Lose the jacket and kiss me again, Sheriff Swan.”

“Hell yes!” Emma exhaled as she stood up to pull her jacket off and toss it on the floor and kick off her boots. She looked down at Regina, bit her lip, then yanked her top over her head, leaving her standing in just her bra and jeans. Emma saw Regina’s eyes widen slightly as they raked down her chest and stomach. “Is this okay, too?”

Regina gulped. “Not really,” she breathed. She reached up and grabbed Emma, slipping her fingers into the front of her jeans and pulling Emma back into Regina’s lap. “That’s more like it.”

Emma adjusted herself so that she was straddling Regina again, then leaned forward to rejoin their lips. Regina grasped Emma around her ribs, rubbing her palms up and down from jeans to bra as they kissed. She slowly started to finger around the edge of Emma’s bra to the back clasp. Emma moaned and nodded into the kiss. Regina unclasped the bra and pulled down Emma’s arms until Emma had to move her hands from Regina’s hair and neck to completely remove it. Emma broke the kiss and leaned back slightly. Regina licked her lips as she brought her hands up to cup Emma’s breasts. She ran a thumb across her nipple and squeezed lightly. Emma rolled her hips down, trying to find some sort of pressure on her clit on Regina’s abdomen.

Emma leaned down to nip at Regina’s neck. “I never thought it would be this easy,” she murmured after she ran her tongue up the column of Regina’s neck to her earlobe.

“Excuse me?” Regina asked, stilling her thumbs and hands on Emma’s breasts.

Emma kept kissing and nibbling. “Mmm, easier than I would’ve guessed.” The next thing Emma knew, she was flat on her ass with Regina towering over her, eyes blazing and nostrils slightly flared.

“Did you just call me ‘easy’, Emma Swan?” She growled and stomped out of the study.

Emma sat there stunned for a moment before she jumped up to chase Regina. “Wait! What?” She yelped. “I… I wouldn’t. That’s not what I meant!”

“It’s what you said!” Regina fumed.

“Regina, Christ! I’m standing here topless in front of you while you’re fully dressed. If you’re easy, I’m a ho!”

“Well…” Regina smirked as her eyes flicked down to Emma’s chest.

Emma chewed on the inside of her lip and took a deep breath. “I just meant, if I knew it would be this easy, I would’ve made a move years ago.”

Regina huffed. “If what exactly was ‘this easy’, Miss Swan?”

“I don’t know!” Emma whined. “I guess I meant, uh, for me… I meant admitting how much I want this, and… and how, uh, willing? Yeah, willing I am to, uh…” Emma licked her lips and gulped. “How am I more embarrassed about this than I am about having my tongue in your mouth in front of half the town earlier?” 

Regina noticed the splotchy blush that had crept across Emma’s chest and up to her neck. “Stop stammering, Emma,” Regina said as she stepped forward to hold the blonde’s hands. “What if we find something to keep your mouth occupied and your foot out of it?”

“God, yeah.” Emma breathed as she leaned in to kiss Regina again. 

After a brief meeting of their lips, Regina turned her back to Emma and walked up the stairs, unbuttoning and dropping her shirt along the way. Never looking back at the blonde, Regina called out. “Please don’t make me get started without you, Miss Swan.”

Emma ran.

****

“Mmmmng!” Regina moaned, holding Emma’s head tightly in place between her legs while the blonde mouthed, tongued, and finger fucked her. “OH FUUUU- I’m going to come again!”

Emma continued her motions as she felt Regina’s body tense and shake through her orgasm until Regina pulled her blonde hair and tried to move her hips away from the pressure.

“Ah! Okay, Emma!”

Emma looked up with a smirk on her swollen lips. She wiped the collected moisture from her mouth and chin with her upper arm and crawled up Regina’s body. She rubbed the wetness from her right hand on the sweaty sheets then softly squeezed Regina’s breast, eliciting a moan from the brunette.

“You’re amazing when you come, Regina.” Emma said before taking the other nipple into her mouth, sucking gently.

Regina still had her head dropped back on the pillow, eyes closed while she tried to control her breathing again. “You’re amazing with your mouth, Emma,” she husked. “Fuck, it’s a national treasure.”

Emma softly laughed. “Well, thank you.”

“Just…” Regina breathed. “Give me a minute more and then I can get you off again.” She flopped a heavy hand onto Emma’s shoulder while Emma continued softly fondling and suckling her breasts.

Emma chuckled. “Take your time. I think my clit could use a few more minutes, too.”

Regina popped an eye open and lifted her head. “I have a suggestion to pass the time, if you think you’re up for it?”

“Lay it on me.”

Regina waved a hand. When the purple smoke cleared, a stripper pole, light fog, pulsating lights remained, and raunchy music blared. Regina smirked at the blush that spotted Emma’s cheeks and chest. “Since we were rudely interrupted earlier, Swan?”

Emma pulled Regina into deep kiss, then jumped off the bed. “You can’t handle this, Mills!”

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical or editing errors. I'm flying solo. Feel free to shoot me a message to make any corrections! Why do it if you don't want to improve, yeah?


End file.
